


Art Class

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-11
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter signs up for art class and get more than a course in drawing. And so does the model.





	1. Art Class

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Sharon had always encouraged me to think about art classes. She thought my doodles had potential and that it would be a way of relaxing. So, I signed up at the community college for a class, both to see if her opinion had merit and because I was lonely. The normal age group at most community colleges being older, I figured I might make a couple of new friends who would be nearer my age. 

 

The class started with the normal inanimate objects and went well. The instructor announced during the third class that he had persuaded an old friend to model for us starting the next week. He also made of point of telling us that the model was an amputee, stating that he did not want us to be surprised by that and if we felt uncomfortable he would have the college refund our fee. He went on to explain he felt it would be good for us as artist to draw the less than perfect, since no human is really perfect anyway. 

 

After I got home that night it occurred to me that he hadn't specified the sex of the model. But it couldn't possibly be the amputee who had haunted my life for years. Hell, Krycek was probably off on an island somewhere living high on the old man's money now that he was gone. But I had to admit to myself that I wouldn't mind seeing that particular body posing nude. My cock stood up and expressed its approval of the idea. 

 

I went to bed and tried to ignore that part of my anatomy but little Wally has a mind of his own, so I ended up jerking off with visions of green eyes and a smart assed smirk playing behind my closed lids. I even dreamed of art class and those green eyes dancing as he posed nude for us. 

 

I made sure I got to class early on Thursday so I could set up in a prime position. The class filled and I was pleased to see we had only lost a couple of people. When the instructor came in, he smiled as he looked around the room. 

 

"Our model should be joining us in just a minute. I'm glad so many of you decided to stay. I'm sure this will be instructional in more ways than one way for you all." 

 

The door opened and my breath caught in my throat when Alex Krycek did indeed come through the door. He didn't look around the room just walked straight to the platform and the stool waiting there for him. He was wearing a robe, which I thought was more for the sake of the class than him. Although, on further reflection, I decided that he might have a few issues about his body being brutalised the way it had been. 

 

He settled on the stool then dropped the robe to his waist. 

 

"Tonight we'll concentrate on the upper body. Try to draw him exactly as you see him. From the angle you are seeing. If you have questions, just let me know." 

 

Krycek fixed his eyes on the door he had come through and seemed to block us all out. I sat for a long moment looking at the body I had dreamed about. Seeing the horror that had been done to the beautiful body, I wanted to strike out at the men who had done it. 

 

Where the fuck did that come from, Walter? 

 

I cleared my throat louder than I intended and the green eyes tracked to me. I watched as Krycek gave a little surprised start. Then he tilted his head as if asking 'What are you doing here?'. I shrugged back at him then dropped my eyes to the sketchpad in front of me. I avoided his eyes for the rest of class and went home to lean against the wall in my shower and jerk off with a new vision of him in my head. As I was drifting off to sleep, I began to plan how I would get his attention and keep it during the next class. 

 

 

**I. LIP LICKERS AND FINGER SUCKERS**

 

Tuesday came around and I left work early. I wanted to be well prepared for class that night. I went home to shower and change instead of heading to class in the clothes I had worn to work. I pulled out a pair of casual slacks. After all, he had only seen me in dress clothes, except for that one time. Then debated over an old dress shirt or a more casual knit. Finally going with the knit. As I took a last look in the mirror I thought 'There's no fool like an old fool. He probably won't come back because you're in the class. And so what if he does? He isn't interested in you. Get real, old man.' 

 

Again I was early and set up so Krycek couldn't help but see me if he posed facing the door. I felt he was highly unlikely to pose with his back to it. Hell, I figured he even had a gun stashed in the pocket of the robe. 

 

I was very gratified to see him come through the door and his eyes scan the room. They met mine and the corners of his mouth turned up just the slightest bit. Not enough to be a smile and probably wouldn't have been noticed by anyone who had not known him a long time. 

 

Unfortunately, it went straight to my crotch. He didn't look down but the baby pink lips twitched slightly and I was sure I had given myself away to him. After all, he knows me as well as I know him. 'Well we'll just see about that, boy. We'll just wipe that smirk right off your face.' 

 

I turned away from him and busied myself putting my things in order, not that they had been out of order. By the time I turned back, he was sitting once more on the stool, this time naked. 'Damn, I shouldn't have looked away. With that pose, I missed all the good stuff.' 

 

The way he was sitting, the curve of his hip, a long thigh, a bony ankle and his clean feet were all I could see. I could see the dark patch of hair that I knew led down to that part of him I actually wanted to assess. I looked up to see that slight curve of his lips was back. Teasing was an art form I hadn't practised in a long time but I was sure I would remember how. 

 

I smiled at him, then. The kind of smile he had never seen on my face. Then slipped my tongue out and ran it slowly over my lips while letting my eyes travel over his body in what I hoped would convey my thoughts. 

 

Looking quickly around to makes sure no one was turned toward me, I grinned my most wicked grin. Watched the eyes ask 'What now?' Then stuck my index finger into my mouth and sucked, hollowing out my cheeks as I did so and shifted my eyes back down toward his crotch. He sucked in air and the instructor looked up. "Alex, anything wrong?" I quickly pulled my finger out of my mouth and tried to look innocent as Krycek sputtered. "I'm fine." 

 

I watched with some satisfaction as he shifted on the stool. The pursuit had begun and I intended to enjoy every minute, all the while making him squirm as he had made me in the past. He studiously avoided looking at me for the rest of the class. He also managed to pull up the robe so I didn't get a look later as I had hoped to. That night my jerk off fantasy had the images of his long legs as I longed to have them wrapped around me as I plundered his sweet ass. 

 

 

**II. LEG SPREADERS**

 

Thursday rolled around and I dressed casually again. Again I sat so I would be between him and the door. But this time I set up so I would be a little behind the normal line-up of students. I also went commando. Making sure my dick was lying along my thigh. 

 

Every time I saw him looking my way I spread my legs wide and scratched at my thigh right below where my dick was resting. For some reason Krycek seemed to have difficulty maintaining a pose that night. I was actually whistling as I walked out to my car that night. I was about to open the door when one of my classmates walked up to the car next to mine. "He's very aware of you, you know." 

 

"What?" 

 

"The model. He's paying attention. How long do you intend to tease him before you give him what he wants?" 

 

"I don't know what you mean." 

 

"Hey, man, don't try that on me. Maybe most of the class hasn't picked up on it but you are seriously cruising that boy. Are you so blind that you can't read his answer? Shit man, all you need to do is say when and where and he'll be naked, hard and moaning." 

 

"He's not interested in me. We have history. I'd know if he wanted me." 

 

"Sure. Have it your way. But, I'm telling you, man, if you can get him hard just from sucking your finger and pointing out your cock then if you touch him, he'll go off like a roman candle for you. I wouldn't tease him too long if I were you. Why sleep alone if you don't have to?" 

 

I stood there for a long minute after the guy got in his car, wondering if he was right. Did Alex want me? That night, my fantasy had moans and words. Alex's deep voice moaning 'Harder, lover. Do me harder.' 

 

 

**III. MODEL CHARGERS**

 

Tuesday seemed to take forever to arrive. When it did, I was fidgety and having trouble concentrating. Finally, after Kim asked for the third time if something was wrong I lied to her and went home. 

 

For the first time in a long while I spent the afternoon in bed. Stroking my cock, keeping myself aroused but not coming, picturing Alex under me, astride me, spooned against me. Daydreaming about waking up next to him and sliding my hard cock into his sleep warm body to wake him up. Wondering how that whiskey voice would sound as he came for me. 

 

Finally, late in the afternoon, I moaned his name as I shot my load all over my clean sheets. I had just enough time to change the sheets and shower before class. There was an accident that I got trapped behind so I was late for class. 

 

He was posed and the class had mysteriously left my usual place vacant. I looked at him and saw something like relief in his eyes. Had he wondered where I was? I set up quickly and behaved myself. More out of irritation at my plans not working out than intent to give him respite. 

 

When class was over, I moved quickly to where he was sitting to talk to him. I smiled as he crossed his legs and draped him arm so his assets were hidden from me. 

 

"I figured it was about time we stopped acting like we don't know each other." 

 

"Really? I figured you didn't want to acknowledge knowing me. After all, I'm not your favourite person. I'm surprised you didn't quit the class." 

 

"And blow my tuition? Fuck that. I think you've cost me enough over the years." 

 

"Get real, Skinner. The cost of this class wouldn't bankrupt you." 

 

"What about you? Don't you have enough of a nest egg to be lounging on a tropical island somewhere?" 

 

"I don't lounge on islands. Skin's too fair. I burn." 

 

"You should get someone to rub sunscreen on it for you. Or aloe after." 

 

"You may have noticed I'm not as pretty as I used to be. Or are you volunteering?" 

 

"I might if you offer the right incentive." I leered at him then and watched the gooseflesh rise on his arm. He looked at me, his eyes probing. I smiled for a minute longer. "Night, Krycek. See you Thursday." 

 

My step light and a smile on my face, I walked away without looking back. 

 

 

**IV. MODEL STANDER-UPPERS**

 

Thursday arrived and I pulled out everything I had done to date. Sucking not one but two fingers and sliding them in and out of my mouth a few times. Making sure his eyes were focused on my crotch as I spread my legs wide for his viewing pleasure. 

 

When I was sure he was having difficulty keeping his cock under control, I made an innocent suggestion to the instructor that it might be nice to have a standing model to work with. A snort to my left let me know the guy I had talked to in the parking lot the week before was enjoying my game. 

 

I watched as Alex motioned for the instructor and words were quietly exchanged. I smiled neutrally at the instructor as Alex glared at me over his shoulder. 

 

"Sorry, Walter, maybe on Tuesday. Alex has a pulled muscle and can't stand for long right now." 

 

"Oh, I understand completely. Hope the leg feels better soon. You might want to try some Bengay on that." 

 

I had to struggle not to smile as he gritted between his teeth. "I'll try that." 

 

I'm not sure if it was the Bengay remark or the gritting of Alex's teeth that caused another snort. I ducked my head quickly to hide my grin. This little game was becoming quite amusing. I wondered where I could take it on Tuesday. 

 

 

**V. FLOOR KNEELERS AND SITTERS**

 

Tuesday I got held up at work so I had to go to class in my work clothes. That would eliminate any chance of drawing attention to my assets. So it was time to get creative. Alex entered the room and refused to look my way. He dropped the robe and for the first time I got to see him clearly. It was a sight worth waiting for. 

 

He was turned slightly so that his damaged arm was away from me. His alabaster body perfect from that angle. The skin looked as smooth as velvet. His cock lying heavy against his thigh. It was as beautiful as the rest of him. I wanted to kneel and start by combing my fingers through the nest of hair. Wondered how dark I could get the head before he exploded for me. 

 

I cleared my throat. No movement. I coughed. Nothing. I pretended to sneeze. His eyes stayed focused on the wall across the room. 

 

Damn. I looked over to see that same guy grinning at me. He nodded toward Alex and raised an eyebrow in a 'What are you going to do now?' look. 

 

"Excuse me, Mr Thomas. May I sit on the floor to draw him from a different angle?" 

 

"Of course, Walter. A different angle can give you a whole new perspective." 

 

God! Was he right about that! Sitting on the floor, looking up at his body, I made up my mind that the teasing couldn't continue much longer. I also knew from the slight twitching of his cock that he was very aware of how close I was to him. And I affected him. I hoped as much as he was affecting me. 

 

 

**VI. MEN WHO DRESS TO TEASE THE MODEL**

 

I made sure I gave myself enough time to shower and dress on Thursday. I had decided one way or another to bring things to a conclusion that night. Even if that meant putting myself on the line and being rejected. Because if I was honest that was the only reason I had been drawing this thing out. My fear he'd say no. 

 

In the past, when I wanted someone this much, I had gone after them. But in the past I had never found myself wanting an enemy. Or former enemy. 

 

I dressed carefully. Pulling on a pair of tight black jeans, again positioning my cock so it would be visible. Pulled on a tee shirt that was a size too small. Boots heavy and masculine looking, no wussy running shoes on this guy. At the last minute, I splashed on the cologne that Sharon once told me made her instantly wet when she smelled it on me. 

 

Looking in the mirror, I thought 'Not too bad for a bald paper-pusher. Maybe the cologne will work on him, too. 

 

'Mr 'Stick-my-nose-in-and-snort-at-the-wrong-moment' gave a double take when I walked into the classroom. Then a quick thumbs up gesture. I smiled nodded and mouthed 'Teasing over.' That got me an answering smile. 

 

Alex walked in and the look on his face was priceless. The ex-assassin's jaw dropped open when he spotted me. I wanted to reach out and run my thumb over his bottom lip and swoop in to kiss him before he recovered. But I stayed still and gave him a once over that I was sure would convey my thoughts. Trying to tell him with my eyes that it could be his lucky night. 

 

His mouth snapped shut and his eyes looked at me. Puzzlement warring with fear. Damn! I didn't mind the puzzlement but the fear had to go. I took my place and when he dropped his robe I kept my eyes on my work as much as possible and did nothing to draw his attention to my body. 

 

Believe me, that wasn't easy. I wanted to bend his long frame over any available surface and pound into him until we forgot we were separate people. Before the night was over, I hoped to find my pleasure in him and with him instead of in my hand. 

 

When class ended, he grabbed the robe and almost ran from the room. I packed up my things hurriedly and went to try and find him. The men's room was empty and I didn't know where else he might have been changing clothes. 

 

FUCK! Now what? Go home, dream about him and hope he showed up on the Tuesday after spring break. Another fucking weekend alone. 'Walter, when will you ever learn?' 

 

I walked to the car. Pitched my supplies in the trunk and was about to open the door when I heard his voice. 

 

"When did you become a prick tease, Skinner? And what the fuck is that scent you're wearing called? 'Fuck Me Now'." 

 

I turned and lounged back against the car. I had parked by a light so we could see each other clearly. It was warm for early spring but we were dressed as if we were twins and mother thought it was cute for us to look alike. We looked like we should be getting on a Harley not into a mid-sized sedan. 

 

"As a matter of fact, I think it *is* called something like that. My ex used to say it gave her wet panties. Thought I'd see if it worked on a man I'm interested in." 

 

I watched the light die in his eyes and wanted to kick myself for saying such a thing to him. 'Damn, can't you do anything right'? 

 

"Guess I'd better let you get to your date then." He turned and I stood there like an idiot. 

 

"Alex." He froze but didn't turn around. "Get in the fucking car before I tackle you and fuck you right here in front of anyone who wants to watch." 

 

He turned slowly and the disbelief was apparent in his eyes. I held out my hand. He looked at it for a long minute and I thought I had fucked up again. 

 

"This is a joke, right?" 

 

"No, it's not. Look, I'm not good with words. I can't promise happy ever after. I don't know if that's possible for anyone and god knows, we've got baggage. But I know I want you and I think you want me. I've got the next week off work and I'd like to spend it with you. I'd like to find out if we're compatible away from the D.C. crap." 

 

He looked at me for a long minute then gave a little nod and walked around to the passenger side of the car. I unlocked his door and he slid into the seat. 

 

"Are you at least gonna feed me first?" 

 

"Sure, I want you to have plenty of energy cause I don't plan on you seeing much beside my face and the ceiling for the next week." 

 

"Good thing it's spring break."


	2. Artist and Model

I woke up to find myself engulfed in miles of warm, firm AD flesh and smiled. I couldn't seem to stop smiling, except when he had me moaning or whimpering or even screaming. Who knew I could be so vocal? That anyone would ever make me forget myself to the point that I would actually scream their name as I shot down their throat or in their hand or even, and my smile grew wider, in their ass.

 

If anyone had told me a few weeks ago that Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner would fuck me so hard he'd make me forget everyone who came before him, I would have laughed in their face. If they had said he would let me fuck…..no, make love to him like he did last night I would have called for the men in white coats.

 

I looked over his shoulder at the clock and decide it was much too early to wake him when I was too tired to even give him a decent blowjob. I nuzzled my face against his throat and he made a little growling sound that I had learned meant be still. And that smile was back. God! I must have looked like a total idiot and you know what? I didn't care. 

 

I let the memories of the past week carry me back down into sleep.

 

++++++++++

 

When Adam asked me to model for his class, my first reaction was, "No way." I had avoided allowing anyone see me without clothing since I'd lost my arm. It's not vanity. I knew I had been attractive but my life had never been based on my looks. 

 

I mean I knew early in life that I'd rather have a man in my body than be in a woman's body but no one ever held my attention long. Men in general are not known for being good at relationships and to be honest, that's what I really wanted. Someone I could have a home with. 

 

Yeah, I know, then why did I do the things I did? Maybe because I had seen what I wanted no make that *who* I wanted. And I didn't think I'd ever get him. And in the beginning I thought I was on the right side. Yeah, young and dumb, that was me. 

 

Adam had nagged at me and since I didn't really have much to fill my life, I gave in. Adam had been a spot of sanity in my life over the years, even patching me up at times, so I owed him. 

 

I admit I was nervous. I had insisted that he tell the class in advance and let them leave if they wanted. I know it bothers some people to see an amputee unclothed. I was so nervous, I didn't look around at the students when I entered the room. 

 

I was sitting on the stool with just my upper body exposed when someone cleared their throat loudly. I looked toward the noisy student to find well known brown eyes focused on me. I almost lost it right there. Skinner? In art class? I shot him an inquiring glance and he shrugged and dropped his eyes to his pad. 

 

I spent the weekend vacillating between wanting the time to hurry so I could see him again and wanting to flee so I wouldn't see him again. By Tuesday, I had decided he probably wouldn't come back so it wouldn't be my decision. 

 

I told myself to be cool when I entered the room but I couldn't stop myself from scanning the group looking for him. Couldn't completely stop the smile that wanted to take over my face when I saw him there. Not only there, but also in the best position in the room. 

 

It didn't take him long to wipe the smirk off my face. I have to give him points for that. Seeing him in those starched shirts behind that big desk hadn't prepared me for a playful, flirtatious Skinner. Or for my body's reactions to watching him suck on his finger, my mind supplying me with images of his cheeks hollowed out like that around my cock.

 

Over the next two weeks he tortured me during every class. I told myself I should just leave but I couldn't. I had never been so turned on by anyone in my life. I had known the first time I saw him that I would do anything he wanted me to if it made me his. 

 

I told you, young and dumb. And now here he was flirting with me. Or maybe just teasing so he could laugh if he managed to cause me to get hard during class. Then he showed up in jeans so tight I could count his pulse via the vein on his dick. Wearing a tee stretched tight across that great chest, and a black leather jacket that belonged on a Harley. And that scent he was wearing…whatever it was, I knew if he were mine I wouldn't let him wear that to the office. Kim would drop to her knees in a heartbeat.

 

So I screwed up my courage, bolstered no doubt by two torturous weeks of jerking off and having wet dreams about him and approached him in the parking lot. A few minutes later I was sitting in his car after he told me 'I don't plan on you seeing much besides my face and the ceiling for the next week.'

 

He had let me out of bed long enough to eat, bathe, and once for a walk around the lake. But other than that, I had spent most of my time as he had threatened…looking at his face and the ceiling. That is, when my eyes weren't rolled back in my head from the pleasure.

 

We had stopped for dinner at a little out of the way place and after that headed out of town.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"To a cabin where the neighbours won't be disturbed when you scream in ecstasy at all the nasty things I'm going to do to you." He leered at me, and then focused on the road once more.

 

"I don't scream."

 

"Sounds like a challenge. What will I get if I make you scream?"

 

"What would you like?"

 

"Everything."

 

Everything? What did that mean? I was afraid to ask. At that point I was still thinking it was an elaborate joke he was playing on me. But I had to know. I had wanted him for so long that I was willing to risk having my heart ripped out and stomped on. 

 

He finally turned into a dirt and gravel road that was so dark he had to switch to hi-beams to be able to see.

 

"Don't worry, Alex. I could drive without lights if I needed to. I've been coming here since I was a boy. It's not very big but it's comfortable. And there's plenty of food in the pantry."

 

The clouds parted just as we pulled up beside the cabin. He had been telling the truth. It wasn't very big. It had a wrap around porch with a swing at one end and a couple of wicker chairs. He reached across me to open the glove box and I watched as he pulled out a flashlight.

 

"I'll need to start the generator. Here's the key. Go on and open the door. It'll only take me a minute."

 

He slid out of the car, turning on the light and walked toward the back of the cabin. I followed instructions and went up onto the porch, opened the door. I started to go in but it was dark and I didn't want to bump into anything. I could hear the sound of the generator as it started and a light came on by the door.

 

He came around the side of the cabin and grinned at me.

 

"Waiting for me to carry you over the threshold?" 

 

I started to move toward the door but he was there and I was airborne before I knew what hit me. He set me down carefully inside the door, pushing it shut behind us and his mouth was on mine, stealing my breath. My stomach lurched, my cock hardened and I clutched him trying to make total body contact with him. If this was a joke, right then I didn't care. 

 

He let go of my mouth when he ran out of air. And he smiled that predatory smile he had given me one night in class.

 

"Hold the thought. We need a fire." He let me go and moved into the cabin.

 

I felt like saying he had already started a fire but I wasn't ready to give up information like that. I waited until he turned on a small lamp on a table next to a large comfy looking sofa, then followed him. I watched and he squatted next to the fireplace that I saw was already filled with paper. He lit the paper then added kindling, waiting for it to catch then adding larger logs. 

 

"It won't take long to get warm. The place is well insulated."

 

I watched as he threw the large throw pillows from the sofa onto the floor in front of the fire. Then his jacket landed on the sofa and mine was soon beside it. He lowered me onto the pillows and knelt beside me. His eyes roamed over me and I squirmed a little under their scrutiny.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're here with a bald old fart like me."

 

"Because for a 'bald old fart' you are built like a brick shithouse and I've wanted to see if the package lives up to the rest of you since the first time I saw you."

 

I clapped my hand over my mouth in horror at what had popped out. He smiled at my discomfort.

 

"Hope I don't disappoint you."

 

He settled next to me pulling me against him and gave me another one of those kisses that I was becoming addicted to. I clutched at him as he moved from my mouth to my throat and back again. When a leg slipped between mine, I spread my legs wide for him. 

 

His hand was efficient at opening my pants. The other was gripping my hair. I sucked hard on his tongue as his fist wrapped around my aching erection. I was in danger of going off like a teenager during his first petting session when he let me go--both my cock and my mouth. 

 

I guess my look must have asked the question my lust-crazed mind couldn't voice.

 

"We're wearing too many clothes. I want you naked under me. I don't want either of us coming in our jeans."

 

He stripped me quickly. Grinning that 'I'm gonna eat you and you're gonna like it' grin that I'd been dreaming about since he had shown it to me that first time, he then ran his tongue up the length of my dick. When he swallowed me whole, my ass lifted, without orders from me, wanting more. He rose up and smiled, as his hand caressed my thigh.

 

"Not yet. You wait for me." 

 

He stood up and the tee shirt went sailing to land on the sofa with the jackets and my clothes. He sat down long enough to pull off his boots and socks. He stood looking down at me, his expression suddenly serious. I watched his eyes as he opened his pants. Let my eyes drop as he pushed them down. 

 

I decided it was a damn good thing I wasn't a virgin. 

 

"Well?"

 

"Ah….If I were a virgin, I'd be running. Damn, Skinner, how do you hide that in your dress slacks?"

 

"Tight underwear. I don't want to give the wrong people ideas. So, I take it you aren't disappointed?"

 

"How can a man with something like that hanging between his legs be insecure? Will you just for gods sake find some lube and get over here?" 

 

"My, my, my, aren't you impatient!"

 

I groaned and he chuckled. I watched that great ass walk away from me. He entered a room by the stairs, which I would find out later was the bathroom. He came out carrying a brand new tube of lube, a box of condoms, and a hand towel. 

 

Kneeling between my legs, he dropped the box and towel, opening the lube. I watched as he took the time to warm it on his fingers, pulled my legs up high as he moved closer. He smiled as he worked on making me ready from him. 

 

I had expected him to be rough, maybe even brutal. After all, I had been cruel to him in the past. But he took his time making me ready, his hand pulling back and more lube being added. His long thick fingers scissoring inside me, making my muscles relax around them. 

 

"Jesus, Skinner, will you get on with it."

 

"Walter. If you scream Skinner while I'm fucking you, I'll stop. My name is Walter and I think sticking my fingers up your ass should put us on a first name basis." 

 

His eyes were warm and never wavered, waiting. His fingers had gone still inside me.

 

"Walter."

 

"Are you ready for me, Alex?"

 

"Yes, Walter." 

 

My voice was thick with my desire. My name had never been spoken with such passion. His fingers slipped from my body and I watched as he wiped his hands. He rolled the condom down quickly and coated it thickly.

 

He eased inside me slowly, oh so slowly. I arched my back and contracted my muscles trying to hurry him along. But he controlled my body. This would be his way and I would discover that I liked it his way. 

 

He bottomed out in me and gave me another one of those addictive kisses. He moved in such a languid manner, pushing in deep and pulling out all but the tip, emptying and filling me at both ends. I let my hand wander down to grip him tightly, wishing I had two of them still to hold him. 

 

He seemed to know when I couldn't take him going slowly any more. He rose up watching me as he began to pump hard into my body. My back arched, my legs wrapping around him trying to pull him further into me. He shifted suddenly, hit the right spot and I was coming without him even touching my cock. 

 

I came back to the sensation of a warm wet cloth cleaning me and warm brown eyes watching me.

 

"Thought you weren't a screamer."

 

I opened my mouth to deny it and could barely croak out any sound at all. He didn't laugh, he only smiled. 

 

"Come on. Fucking in front of the fire is fine, but sleeping here is damn uncomfortable."

 

His hand reached to pull me up and he pointed me toward the stairs. I was pulled down into the soft bed, wrapped in his arms and kissed soundly. I was almost asleep when I remembered what he had said about making me scream.

 

"Walter, what did you mean by everything?"

 

"You'll find out. Now go to sleep." His lips pressed against my forehead and I was out.

 

 

Epilogue: Skinner

 

I woke up as I had for the last week with my arms full of warm Krycek. He had surprised me by being a snuggle bunny. My past experiences with male lovers had not included snuggling. You wouldn't think it to look at me, but I like to snuggle.

 

I rolled away from him to reach for the lube and condom and winced. Damn, I was sore. Should have swallowed my pride and told him I had never bottomed. But I had to admit that at the time it felt damn good. And I knew once I got over being sore that I'd let him do me again. 

 

During the week, it was when we were taking a walk, I realised I wanted this to work. I didn't want just a week of sex, I wanted the rest of my life. He had looked so beautiful. The sunlight bringing out russet tones in his dark hair. His laughter so spontaneous and childlike as he enjoyed the day.

 

But it had taken me a couple of days to get around to telling him I wanted him to top. His mouth dropping open had been priceless. But once he understood that I meant it, he was very enthusiastic about the whole thing. Maybe a little too enthusiastic. 

 

I rolled back toward him, slipping lube slick fingers between his cheeks. His leg raised to give me better access and I hurried to slip on the condom. I entered him slowly, enjoying his tightness. In that past week I had figured out that he responded to me even in his sleep. One day, I had come before he was even awake. I hadn't let that happen again, couldn't stand seeing him pout. 

 

So I rocked slowly in and out of him, enjoying his body's responses and holding back until I knew he was awake. His hand finally reached back to pull me closer and he growled at me.

 

"You are such a horn dog, Walter. Don't you ever get enough?"

 

"Hey, we're on our honeymoon, remember. Besides it's almost over."

 

His body went still and stiff. Fuck, what did I do wrong now? I nuzzled his neck but got no response. His cock had been hard but it was now lying flaccid. It occurred to me then that he thought I meant we were over. Well, I could fix that.

 

"After breakfast, we'll head back to town. I want to have time to stop at the hardware store. We'll need another set of keys for you. And we'll need to grocery shop. I'm sure there are things you'll need. I mean like shampoo. And we're about out of condoms and lube so we'll need those." 

 

"Shampoo?"

 

He sounded bewildered. I cupped his face and turned it leaning over so he could see my eyes. 

 

"Everything, remember? Unless you don't want this to continue?"

 

"Please, don't say these things if you don't mean them."

 

"I mean it, Alex."

 

He pulled off me then and pushed me onto my back. He threw one of those long legs over me, reaching for my cock and dropping himself onto it. I moaned with the suddenness of it. Then gave myself up to the pleasure of my lover riding me. I wrapped my hand around him and was pleased to find him hard again. 

 

I was barely clinging to control when he leaned down and kissed me then hissed at me to come for him. That was all it took. I'm sure our howls scared all the wildlife for miles around. 

 

When we could move again, he grinned at me as he rolled off my body. 

 

"I'll start breakfast. Will you strip the bed before you come down?"

 

"Sure." Again that grin like a cat that swallowed the canary. I kissed him gently and headed downstairs. 

 

I was getting eggs out of the fridge when I hear a loud "Oh god!" from the loft. Then the sound of his feet pounding down the stairs. I turned to watch him hurrying toward me. He stopped in front of me, his eyes wide and scared looking.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"What? I'm fine. What is this?"

 

"There's blood on the sheets. I made you bleed. I hurt you. I'm sorry. Why didn't you stop me?"

 

"Because I didn't want to stop you. You didn't hurt me, not the way you mean. Besides don't virgins usually bleed?"

 

"What!?"

 

I waited for him to work through it. To 'get' it. Watched the emotions play across the face that would never be a mystery to me again. Then I staggered back as he jumped to wrap his legs around me. I clutched his ass as his arm curled around my neck. Then he was kissing me and I was 'getting' it too. 

 

Of course, it would take us months to get around to saying the word but the feeling was there. He pulled back and looked at me with radiant eyes. 

 

"I think I'm going to like *everything*."

 

"I *know* I do."

 

The End.


End file.
